Seeking warmth
by Sukuangtou
Summary: On a drizzly winters day, Joker discovers a small boy locked into a cage with only his dead and dying snakes for company. Deciding to take the child in, Joker and the rest of the circus crew try to help 'Snake' realise he isn't the monster the world views him as.
1. Seeking Warmth, From a Stranger

Rain thundered from the murky grey sky, landing heavily on the surface of London and splashing up from puddles in small fountains. The dank smell of rotten leaves and damp mould clung to the air like a suffocating blanket. Few people were braving the streets, huddling inside their coats or standing in shop doorways waiting for it to calm down before starting the long walk back to their homes. Carriages made slow progress along the flooding roads, horses whinnying in displeasure as the driver whipped them onwards. People stared drearily out café and tea room windows, their drinks cooling and high-tea cakes forgotten, left waiting on their decorated china plates. Several small children sprinted down the back alleys, their coats held over their heads as they ran to catch up with the leaving freak show, which made its way miserably out of London. Onlookers cast distasteful looks at the creatures that walked by or where caged and chained on a horse and cart. There was a shared sense of relief among the upper class citizens who believe that monsters like those should be held away from the public eye.

The park lay empty. The ground where hundreds of spectators had view creatures from other worlds was left a muddy mush that would take ages to re-grow once crisp green grass. Trees blew in the harsh wind, their leaves blowing over the caged cart that stood alone in the middle on the mud, rain running down the bars and dripping into ever-growing puddles. The rotting wooden floorboards were saturated all the way through and the old clumps of hay sank with the weight of the rain. Just beneath the hay green scales of a dead adder which had frozen to death in the winter cold as it was unable to hibernate, had been tucked away carefully, gently and with great care. The other side of the cage a handful of other snakes, one an adder and the rest more exotic breeds, wrapped around themselves as they had also been forced out of hibernation and had no heat to support them. They kept themselves as close as possible to the other occupant of the cage, slithering under his legs to keep the most of the rain from them or beneath the tattered and faded shirt of the young boy who was curled into himself.

He's been forgotten, or left purposely, one of the two. Violent shivers racked his painfully thin body, jolting his companions as they sought warmth. His silvery white hair hung limp around his pale shoulders, bundled in knots and tangles and in desperate need of a wash. His feet and knees were covered in scars, bruises and in more than one place the skin had cracked from the broken floorboards, splinters reddening the skin. His nails were too cracked and splitting, bloody red from scratching at the floor and metal bars. Parts of his white skin were tinged green, scales scratched the surface in rough patches across his face, arms, legs and hidden parts of his body.

Joker observed the child, who hadn't noticed him, with sad eyes. His thin face was expressionless, but his eyes betrayed what he was really feeling. Joker could see a cruel cocktail of loss, pain, hunger and loneliness in those downcast green orbs. It was a look Joker had seen too much in his lifetime and it made his heart pang with guilt and the feeling of responsibility. This child was alive, barely, but alive and breathing which meant that if he just walked away now, his death would be hanging on his soul for the rest of his life. He couldn't take that. The boy needed a chance at life in the very least. Taking slow steps as not to frighten him, Joker made his way to the cage door and took hold of his right hand, pulling the skeleton hand away to reveal the sharp-pointed knife embedded in the middle. Leaning upwards, he inspected the lock more closely, slotting the knife into the keyhole and giving a sharp jerk to the right, making the metal clang as the old rusted lock gave way.

The child snapped his head up with wide, frightened green eyes. The snakes weakly lifted their own sickly heads, but couldn't find the energy to attack to intruder, flopping back into the boys shirt. Joker put his hand back in place and climbed up into the cage. The boys pushed himself backwards further into the bars, his eyes never leaving Jokers. Joker gave the boy his best reassuring smile, holding his hands up to show he meant no harm. The child didn't look convinced as he took in his appearance, his eyes turning calculating, most likely trying to figure out a way to escape. But Joker didn't want that. He knew first-hand what life was like on the streets and a child this young and inexperienced wouldn't last a week. Letting this child go would be like just leaving him here, a death sentence.

"It's ok" He said very gently, getting down to his knees "I'm not going to hurt you" No answer. Not even a 'who are you?' or a 'what do you want?' Just plain silence. Jokers smile didn't falter but now he was closer he could see how young the boy really was. He couldn't be older than a three-year-old, if that.

"My name's Joker, what's your name?" The boy fidgeted a little, as if he wasn't sure how to answer. Slowly, he picked up one of the snakes and pointed to it. "Snake? Is your name Snake?" The boy (who was actually trying to tell him it was Adder but wasn't really bothered) nodded. Joker lent in a bit closer.

"Well Snake, I know a place with hot food, warm beds and lots of friends but I need someone to share it with. Would you like to come with me?" The boy hesitated, giving him a look that said 'I can't tell if you're joking or telling the truth.' Joker sighed softly, holding out his hand.

"I promise you, I just want to help you" Again, Snake hesitated then, slowly as if he was approaching a wild animal, took Jokers hand. Joker gently pulled to boy to his feet then into his arms, picking him up. Snake let out a surprised yelp, unused to the sensation of being carried. Joker positioned him so he was sitting in his arms facing him. Snake felt unnaturally light in his arms and he could feel every bone inside his body, making a cold and almost angry feeling sink to the bottom of his stomach. But he kept his smile on his face as not to scare the child.

When Joker turned to the cage door Snake began frantically wiggling in his arms and, once gaining Jokers attention, pointed to his snakes that were sitting onto of the hay, their lost, dying eyes looking up at them. Joker knelt and scooped them up "Ok, but if they hurt anyone I'm afraid they'll have to go" Snake nodded, taking his companions under his shirt.

* * *

"Everybody!" Joker grinned as he entered the tent where the first-tier members were gathered for the evening "We have a new trainee!" All eyes settled onto the small bundle in Jokers arms which shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. Snake glanced up at Joker, who gave him a reassuring wink. "Don't worry" He said softly "They don't bite"

"Where'd you find him Joker?" Beast asked, walking up to them and giving the boy a smile. Snake flinched into Jokers chest; he hated it when people looked at him. Beast blinked, a small frown settling onto her brows, her eyes showing concern.

"In the park where the…umm" Joker struggled to find the right word "_Special_ show was. He was left behind in a cage" Snake buried his head into Jokers soaking clothes, squeezing his eyes tight. Why did they have to keep looking at him? It was just like being in the cage again, people staring, pointing, laughing, just because he looked different form them. He hated it. It wasn't fair.

"Oh the poor dear, what's your name?" Just like before with Joker, Snake didn't answer. Joker sighed, his smile leaving his face as he studied the weak boy in his arms who was nothing more than skin and bones.

"I'm not entirely sure if he knows how to talk" He said in a low voice to the others, who had all stepped closer to get a look "But his name is Snake"

"Snake? Why Snake?" Dagger asked, leaning in. As if on que the adder poked its head out from Snakes shirt, making them all jump back in surprise. Dagger practically had a heart attack, crying out, "Big sis, get away! You'll get bit!" 'Big sis' smiled sweetly at him, walked up to him and hit him around the head. Snaked huddled closer into himself.

"Shut up, idiot" She hissed "You're scaring him" Joker nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's get him to the Doctor, Doll, you get him something to eat and Jumbo, you make up a bed in my tent"

"Right!" Doll saluted before running off. Jumbo nodded slowly before also leaving the tent.

* * *

"How is he?" Beast asked as Joker left his tent, flinching as the rain hit his face. Beast held out her umbrella as they both began to walk to Jumbo's tent. Joker didn't say anything for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts. Snake hadn't exactly enjoyed his visit to the Doctor, especially when his splinters had been removed. He'd clung to Joker like a lost baby monkey. Then Joker had to wash out his scars and dress them, again Snake hadn't co-operated but he eventually calmed down when Doll had placed a hot meal in front of him. It was literally gone in minutes. Beast had then gotten out her comb and attacked the tangled locks until she had given up and cut it off so his was just above his jaw line. Joker then took a very sleepy child to his tent and held him until he fell asleep, tucking him under the covers.

"Better I think, now he's warm and clean. Exhausted though" Joker sighed "I have a feeling it's going to be a while before he trusts us" Beast glanced back at the tent.

"I believe you're right"

* * *

**Tada! I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Black Butler or the characters.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	2. Seeking Warmth, In the Night

Joker lay in his bed buried beneath the warmth of his blankets, listening to the soft pattering of the dying rain splashing into his tents roof and the twists and turns of Snake in his bed beside him. Although the exhausted boy was deep in sleep small whimpers, whines and heart wrenching sobs echoed from his throat. Joker turned over onto his side, facing Snake, who lay facing towards him.

The small candle light on his bedside table glowed dimly, making the boys already pale skin seem almost ghost-like in the misty dark. His snakes had wrapped their long, green and black patterned bodies around his arms, their midnight tongues flicking at Snakes wet cheeks and gently hissing which, it seemed, was their own way of comforting their young master. Snake's hands where deathly white as he gripped the blanket, fingers trembling with the force of his hold. Joker felt the familiar pang of responsibility in his heart and numb sorrow sink into the pit of his stomach, churning into something unpleasant. The child in front of his probably knew worst hardships than his own sorry past, after being locked away in a cage and titled a 'freak' by the world around him. Joker knew how that felt, the feeling of the whole world against you, looking down at you with turned up noses. It must have been ten times worst for Snake as his features were a lot more noticeable and he had no voice to cry out for help.

Sitting up, Joker shivered in the sudden cold as the blanket fell away from his shoulders, revealing his thin black top and trouser bottoms. His long ginger hair which he wore loose at night settled around his neck, framing his pale, free of makeup face. Stepping out of the bed and sliding his feet into his boots, Joker quietly crossed the small distance between the beds, perching himself next to Snake. His companions all turned their heads towards him, trying to work out if he was friend or foe. They all seemed very overprotective of the boy, even though they were just snakes and couldn't really understand the situation. Still, Joker couldn't shake the feeling that they _did, _it was something in their eyes. It could almost be described as emotion. Almost.

"Augh" Snake turned onto his back, his eyes squeezed shut tightly but Joker could see his eyes flashing wildly beneath their lids.

"Snake" He whispered, taking Snakes shoulder and giving it a small shake "Snake, wake up. Shh, everything's ok" Snake didn't seem to hear him, lost inside his nightmare, arms beginning to thrash about. Joker brushed his hand over Snakes face, wiping away the wet, salty tears. "Shh, it's ok. Everything alright, you're safe" Again, Snake didn't show any signs of waking from his hellish nightmare. Sighing Joker lent down, gathering up both Snake and the blanket and brining him into his arms. Snake continued to whimper, pushing his head into Jokers chest with choked sobs, crying out into the silent night.

"Shh, calm down" Joker whispered, getting to his feet and beginning to rock Snake back and forth, as if soothing a baby to sleep. Snake pushed himself further into his blanket cocoon; his whimpers began to gradually calm themselves down as Joker held in him a gentle rhythm. Soon, Snake seemed to fall back into a peaceful slumber, he last of his tears still hanging on his long eyelashes. Joker smiled softly "That's my boy, shh, go to sleep"

* * *

Joker lead Snake out of the mess tents door-flaps and out into the bright sunshine. Snake flinched in the sudden light, his grip on Jokers hand tightening and his free hand going out to shield his eyes. His filthy clothes had been taken the night before by the circus' laundry maid and in the morning Joker had given him a bath in the fresh air with the others, making him feel incredibly self-conscious about how his body looked compared to the other performers and trainees, despite Joker repeatedly telling him he was no different to them. Joker had then dressed him in a very big black cotton top which reached down to his knees and hands, held tightly around his thin waist by a brown belt pulled all the way up to the last hole. A rolled up pair of black knee-length shorts dragged along the ground behind his feet, which were settled into a small set of brown buckle boots that just touched his knees.

"And this is the training grounds!" Joker smiled as he pushed the hesitant Snake through into the multi-coloured tent, Snake's pets slithering in behind and wrapping around the child's ankles. Snake's mouth dropped open from behind Jokers legs as his bright green eyes took in the sight before him. Many performers were wearing their bright costumes, breaking in the material the way they wanted it for the night's performance. Trapezes swung elegantly from one end of the tent to another, people spinning in mid-air with a dash of vibrant colour. Several young men wound themselves around long poles that stood from the ground, twisting and stretching like swans on a lake, their black and white costumes distorting their figures and making them appear as if they really had long, wide snow coloured wings. In the far corner giant beasts with stunning orange and black coats roamed and paced inside their cages, thunderous booms emitting from their chests. Snake had never seen anything quite like them. Groups of people wearing flashy leotards and jazzy tights threw many different sized and coloured objects into the air, throwing them in large, high circles and catching them with confidence.

Joker watched Snake as a flurry of emotions crossed the young boys face as he cowered behind his legs. Amazement, awe and slight uncertainty all mixed together in the emerald orbs.

"Do you like it?" He asked, making Snake glance up at him with uncertain eyes. Simply nodding in response, Snake began to slowly step away from him, his child curiosity taking over. Cautiously, as if he was trying to sneak his way across the tent unnoticed by the performers Snake made his way over to the caged animals pointing at them and cocking his head to the side at Joker who strolled up behind him.

"Their tigers" Joker explained, getting to his knees so he was level with Snake "Do you remember meeting Beast last night?" Snake nodded "Well, she works with them, but she has to be very careful because they can and are very dangerous. Listen to me Snake" Snake turned his eyes away from the heavy beasts to face him "I want you to promise me that you won't go near the cage or the animals inside, they could very easily kill you. Do you promise me that you won't?" Snake dropped his head, nibbling at his bottom lip and nodding his head. Joker grinned at him "Good boy"

"Joker! Snake!" Doll called from the other side of the tent, waving fanatically before running up to them "'Morning!" She chirped.

"Good morning" Joker straightened up and giving his usual wide smile response. Snake jumped back behind his legs at the new loud person before him "Calm down Snake, this is Doll, you met her last night"

"Hiya!" Doll beamed, holding out her hand. Snake frowned in confusion, not entirely sure what the girl was asking from him. His eyes darted between her hand and Joker, silently asking what he was meant to do. Doll lent down "You shake it" Gently taking his hand in her own, she gave it a firm shake "Like this, see? You do this when you meet people"

"Doll, are you busy at the moment?" Joker asked, running his hand over the back of his head to make sure his hair was still in place and none of his hair pins had fallen out.

"Not really, why?" She leant back, her hands cupping the back of her head while her elbows stuck up in mid-air.

"Could you keep Snake some company? I need to sort out tonight's show" Snakes eyes widened in silent horror. Joker was leaving him?

"Sure thing" Doll took hold of Snakes hand again "Come on, we can go and watch them preparing in the show tent" Snake had no time to react before he was pulled away from the safety of Jokers legs.

* * *

"So, you can't speak at all?" Snake kept his eyes down as he perch on the high bench, his feet swinging absent-mindedly in mid-air and his thumbs dancing with themselves. He gave a small shake of his head. "I could _try_ and teach you" Doll offered, making Snake glance up at her in surprise "Though I'm usually a rubbish teacher. Come on" Doll swivelled around so she was sitting crossed legged on the bench, facing him "Let's give it a go" Snake kept his head down, but gave a quick nod.

"Right, lets see…umm…Ok! Try 'hello'" Snake, very hesitantly, opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs he managed to keep hidden from Joker and the others. After all, it was another of his 'freak' traits, not something people wanted to see. He waited silently for a cry of disgust or horror from the older girl but she just sat there waiting, her head in her hand. Doll did sneak a peek at them, but said nothing. Swallowing, Snake attempted to copy her.

"H…h-e…h…er…" He looked at her helplessly.

"Hello" She offered, brushing her hair which flopped over one of her eyes with her free hand.

"He…l-l…ow?" She chuckled under her breath, making Snake blush from embarrassment.

"Very nearly. Try splitting it up. Hell-o"

"He-ll…oe?"

"Good enough!"

* * *

**There we go, chapter 2! I hope you like it! **

**I do not own Black Butler.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	3. Seeking Warmth, When it Snows

Snake stood in the doorway of Joker's tent, his eyes widening in amazement as the white flakes danced their way down from the cloudy sky, settling on every surface and making the outside baths turn into thick ice. He experimented with it him his hand, unsure of what it was exactly. It felt cold and wet; numbing his fingers through his red mittens Beast had given his the previous day. A flake landed onto his nose, making Snake go cross-eyed as he tried to get a better look at this strange new substance. But before he even had a chance to take hold of it, it disappeared from sight. Shouts brought his attention to a group of children running by, throwing balls of the white cold at one another while making crunching noises with their boots, leaving behind them deep footprints. Others rolled it into giant balls, placing rocks into it to make a face and sticks for arms. What was this?

Joker stood by his bed, adjusting his hair so it fell out of its usual bun and around his shoulders, a warm smile on his face. Snakes companions lay beneath the boy's pillow, now happy that Joker meant no harm to their young master and letting hibernation take its course. You wouldn't even know they were there if it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of the pillow. Grabbing his thick scarf from his bed, Joker went up behind Snake and wrapped the scarf around his neck snugly, making Snake jump at glance up at him in confusion.

"You'll become ill if you stand there without warm clothes on" Joker grinned, lifting Snake into his arms so that Snake wouldn't fall over on the ice. Snake brought his own arms around Jokers neck as they stepped out into the cold, hiding his face in the crook of his neck for warmth. "Look Snake" Joker held out his hand, catching the drifting flakes in his palm "It's going to be a white Christmas! Though, Beast won't be too happy with that, she hates the snow"

"Sn…oe?" Snaked asked, also holding out his hand in fascination. So this stuff was called snow? It was odd but…fitting "Sn-oe" He whispered, a very small smile settling onto his features.

"Close enough!" Joker laughed, hoisting Snake up into the air and settling him on his shoulders. Snake wobbled a bit, grabbing onto Jokers head for support "Beast says it's something to do with it playing havoc with her ankles, the ice that is. It's no wonder with those heels she wears, they're literally like this" He demonstrated with his fingers, spreading them wide "But I suppose girls will be girls. Hey Snake, if it gets really cold, I heard that you can go ice-skating on the Thames. If it does, fancy a go?"

"Ic..cee…scat…e-ng?" Snake copied, cocking his head.

"I guess you've never been" Joker murmured sadly, but plastered his usual grin on his face as he turned to Snake "I'll have to teach you! It's really fun though you do slip over _a lot _at first. I remember when I was teaching Doll, fell face first, poor girl, but got straight back up afterwards. She's better than me now!"

They were now approaching the mess tent with several other people around them. Snake glimpsed down at them from his new height. Many were catching a quick look at him, whispering to their friends as if Snake couldn't hear them, a few held newspapers, glancing from the paper to him. Joker carried on nattering away, completely unaware of what was going on around them.

"_Look _at him, he has to be him"

"No wonder, yuck, look at his skin"

"And those eyes, like a vipers. Oh how disgusting."

"Jokers taken him in, can't see why, horrid little brute"

Snake whimpered into the scarf, snapping his eyes shut and burying his head into Jokers hair. Why did they _stare _at him like that? He was human, just like them. Why? What had he done wrong? Joker stopped his light-hearted chatter and frowned, lifting Snake from his shoulders and holding him in his arms once again.

"What's wrong Snake?" Snake didn't answer; instead he covered his ears with his hands, curling into a ball. "Snake?" A hushed whisper behind him caught his attention, his eyes hardening. Spinning around, he glared at them as they jumped apart in shock before giving him fake smiles.

"I suggest you move on if I were you" He growled darkly. The three of them lingered for a second, raising their eyebrows at each other as if to say 'see?' before moving off into their tents.

"Joker!" Doll ran up to them from the mess tent, wheezing in the cold air. She held up a copy of _The Times, _pointing at the main headline "Have you seen this? It's disgusting, that man's a-"

"Doll" Joker warned, nodding towards Snake "There is a child here"

"Sorry, but _look_" Doll shoved the paper into Jokers hand. Joker's blue eyes skimmed across the article feeling anger swell up inside him, rising from the pit of his stomach.

_**FREAK ON THE LOOSE! **_

_**It was revelled today that one of the freaks from 'The hidden world of horrors' escaped five days ago from its cage just after the show packed up to leave London. The beast is described by the manager as a 'half-boy half-snake' animal with reptile-like skin, snake eyes and fangs. **_

_**An eyewitness claims to have seen the creature, saying "It attacked me and tried to inject its venom into my blood. It was after my Bessie (her daughter) it wanted to eat her! Luckily my dog Buster chased it off. I almost died!" The public have been warned by police to stay vigilant for the 'snake-man' but not to approach it as it is highly dangerous. Parents are advised to keep young children inside and school playgrounds are to be closed. **_

_**More on page 3…**_

Next to the article was an artist's drawing of a man with a long, scaly tail instead of legs and a human body from the waist up. Huge fangs reached down to its shoulders and its skin was twisted and slimy in the most revolting way. It appeared to be holding a dead animal of some sort in its hand.

Joker tightened his grip on the paper, he'd had never felt so outraged. How _dare _they write that about Snake. He was no more a monster than a puppy was a wolf. He couldn't hurt a fly.

"Take him" Joker whispered sharply, trying to hold his anger in "Doll, take him" Hesitantly, Doll pulled Snake from Jokers arms, holding him close. Joker then turned swiftly on his heels and marched off into the snow.

"Hey Snake, ever seen a Christmas tree?"

* * *

"Snake you look so _cute!" _Beast squealed, wrapping her arms around him. Snake mumbled something into her shoulder which sounded something like "Off" but Beast ignored him. Joker had dressed Snake in the new childrens sized clothes they'd brought for him. He had a knitted dark green jumper on with a bear on the front, dark trousers and his new black boots, along with his red mittens with fur lining the inside and Jokers scarf tucked carefully around his neck.

"I'm showing Snake the Christmas tree" Doll said, nodding towards the grand tree that sat in the middle of the main arena. Snakes jaw dropped. The whole thing was draped from head to toe in vibrant paper chains, spiralling all the way to the very point where an angel sat proudly. Golden and red ribbons were tied upon almost every branch, shining brightly. Cranberries also twisted themselves around the tree on long lines of red thread. Small packages filled with sweets lay waiting to be opened on the flatter branches, hidden inside colourful folded card. A small nativity lay beneath, the Virgin Mary keeping a watchful eye over her new-born. Piles of tightly wrapped boxes covered the floor surrounding it, almost like a sea surrounding an island.

"It sure is something, ain't it?" Beast beamed at him. All Snake could do was nod in utter amazement. So _this_ was a Christmas tree? It's very pretty, Snake decided, he liked Christmas trees.

"So, where's Joker?" Beast asked while ruffling Snakes hair because she could (much to Snakes annoyance)

"Umm…Have you seen the papers?" Doll said carefully, glanced down at Snake who was now investigating the nativity.

"No, why?"

"Come over here, away from Snake"

Snake frowned at the small models before him. It appeared to be a story of some sort, be he hadn't for the life of him a clue what it was. But he liked the funny horse animal with the very long ears. But it seemed to have a thicker coat than a horse would. Snake knew horses; they used to pull his cage about when he was living with his master. This animal had a lighter coloured nose as well, what on earth was it?

"That's horrible!"

"Shh" Both women turned to Snake who hadn't appeared to hear them "Quiet, we can't let him know"

"BEAST!" A loud voice boomed from the other side of the tent. Said lady stiffened at the sound of Dagger "OVER HERE!"

"Why do I have a feeling today will be horrible?" She asked weakly, earning a sympathetic smile from Doll.

* * *

**I hope everyone has a very happy Christmas! The decorations described on the tree are real (according to the internet!)**

**A BIG thank you to ShadowsLove19 for being so supportive, thank you! :D Your comments are really helping me with this story!**

**I though I should mention now that this takes place _before _Peter and Wendy, as they are younger than Snake they probably aren't even born yet. So they won't be in this story.**

**Please review.**

**Sadly I do not own Black Butler.**

**Sukuangtou.**


	4. Seeking Warmth, When you're alone

Snake stood silently outside the vibrant coloured tent, letting the dancing white flakes latch onto his long black eyelashes and limp hair. He huddled closer into the scarf Joker had given him earlier, rubbing his mitten-clad hands together for warmth. Although Snake wasn't keen on being alone, he preferred his solitude over crowds of people. Doll had rushed off to practice for this evenings show, Beast had run of to kill Dagger, Joker was still nowhere to be seen and his usual companions continued their peaceful slumber beneath his pillow back in Jokers tent. Inside the tent behind him, Snake could hear the different acts preforming; tigers growling, Jumbo spewing out lava hot flames, dancers shoes hitting the hard ground below. It must have looked quite a sight and one he'd like to see, but Snake wasn't allowed back in, he'd been pushed out the door by one of the acrobats who mumbled "You'll only get under our feet, Go and play" and then zipped the flaps up tight.

Sighing, Snake began his way through the maze of tents before him. If he couldn't see the acts, he'd go exploring, he was small enough to easily walk through the narrow gaps between each tent and no one would bother him as they were all busy with their daily tasks. Snakes new black boots crunched in the thick snow below; glancing back he could see the trail of small footprints winding its way behind him. Snake decided he liked snow.

"SHUT UP" Snake jumped violently, toppling backwards and landing on his bottom with a small _thud_. Pouting, he stood back up, wiping the snow from his trousers.

"You're an idiot, a big, dumb headed-"

"You're one to talk" Frowning, Snake peered around the corner, squatting onto his toes. Joker was standing in the middle of the small courtyard, his face twisted into a vile mixture of hatred, pure anger and disgust. Another man wearing a black and white tight bodied costume and a thick fleece glared at him, face a turnip red.

"_You're _the one who took in the freak" He spat, leaning forward "It will only be so long until someone goes to the police or, even better, _the zoo_" Joker's flared eyes narrowed sharply, his mouth becoming a knifes edged line. In three strides he was in the man's face.

"You will _not_ talk of Snake in that way" Snakes breath hitched as he crouched in his hiding place, they were talking about _him?_ His eyes widened as his mind began to whirl with chaotic thoughts. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't remember doing anything bad and Joker was always smiling, and smiling meant you were pleased. His previous master used to smile when Snake did something to please the audience. And this morning, Joker had even given him his scarf! He couldn't possibly be angry.

"Get out of my face" The man spat, literally, into Jokers furious features. Joker growled like a cornered beast, bearing his sharp teeth.

"Make me" He hissed, letting every syllable roll of his tongue.

What happened next started and ending in a matter of seconds. A fist smacked into Jokers face, throwing him towards the hard, snow-covered ground. Landing with a heavy groan Joker spun his legs, flipping the man onto his back. The two were onto each other like a beast attacking its prey, kicking, punching and screaming. Snake watched in horror as Joker's clenched fist slammed into the man's bloodied face, he himself covered in both their blood. Other performers, who had emerged from their tents to see what the noise was about, sprinted over and tried to drag them away from each other.

"You should get rid of him while you can" The man growled to Joker, panting heavily "Or the Police will think you stole him. But I suppose you could say he followed you home like some sort of mongrel" He chuckled deeply, ignoring the harsh commands from the people holding him back to be quiet "I wouldn't like to be in your shoes Joke" With that he shrugged the gripping hands off him, turned and marched away, feet thudding in the fresh powder. Joker watched him in silence, breathing deeply. Snake could see his shoulders shakily rising and falling as he tried to regain control over himself.

"Joker?" A dancer asked, letting go of his arm. Joker ignored her, spinning on his heels and stomped back to his tent, unaware that Snake was now following him from behind the row of tents, worried for him.

"Stupid git" he growled under his breath "Would've been easier if I'd never met the kid"

Snake froze in his stride, his face dropping like he'd been slapped by one of his beloved snakes. Joker carried on walking until he disappeared around a bend, still clueless of then now broken-hearted three-year-old watching him.

What? Joker…Joker didn't like him? But…he'd been so nice, he couldn't…He hadn't…Snake dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself in a desperate need of comfort, trying his best to hold the tears that were forming behind his eyes. Maybe…Joker was like _them, _taking him in for his own profit. Why wouldn't he? Every other master had done so. Locked him up, thrown away the key and put him on show. Why not Joker?

After all, who would take in a freak?

Slamming his mitten-clad hands over his mouth to muffle his choked sobs, Snake staggered to his feet and sped for the exit of this Hell of a circus.

* * *

"No" Joker shook his head violently "I promised his mother that I'd look out for him, even if he is an annoying, big-headed lowlife, I can't take my promise back" Joker entered the silent tent, walking over to his mirror to inspect the damage. His make-up had been smudged horrifically, the eye shadow and eyeliner smearing across his face like a violent river, sticking his hair to his face. The black teardrop looked more like a tornado and blood spewed from his nose like lava from a volcano. His lips were cracked and there was a definite black eye forming. His hair hung limply around his shoulders in odd knots, many of his hairpins now lost in the snow.

"Joker?" A voice asked, making said person jump, turning to face the Doctor who was watching him with concern on his face "What on Earth happened?" Joker grinned sheepishly.

"Got into a fight" He answered, making the Doctor sigh.

"Yes, I guessed that, I meant _why?_" Joker bit the inside of his lip as the Doctor rolled his chair inside and indicated for him to sit on the bed. After quickly checking the bed for snakes, Joker complied, letting the Doctor gently take his face in his hands, examining the damage.

"I'm still waiting Joker" He said, tilting Joker's face upwards.

"Well, you know John?"

"Can't say I do, but continue"

"Oh…Well he was being an idiot and then punched me, so I punched back" The Doctor let out a long suffering sigh, massaging his temples with his index finger and thumb.

"Joke, think you could possibly, just _possibly, _add more detail? I'm not asking for much, it's just that I know this 'John' will be paying me a visit sometime today and it would be nice to know the full story"

"He insulted Snake" Joker said simply, making the Doctor blink, sigh again and let go of Jokers face.

"You don't have any broken bones, and the swelling will go down in a few days. So, how did he insult Snake, though I think I can guess"

"He called him a freak, mongrel and that he belonged in a zoo" Joker tightened his grip on the blanket that lay on the bed trying to keep his anger down. The Doctor shook his head in disgust.

"And how did Snake take it?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"He wasn't there, thankfully, he's with Doll" The Doctor frowned.

"Doll is in rehearsal, as is everyone else who's in tonight show. I saw them, Snake wasn't there. I thought he was with you" Jokers eyes widened.

"No…"

* * *

Snake turned around the umpteenth bend as he travelled through the lonely back streets on London, his arms wrapped tightly around his frail body in a vain attempt to conserve what heat he had. It was a good thing his snakes…weren't here. Snakes eyes widened in horror. He'd left them behind! His loyal companions were still sleeping peacefully beneath the pillow in Jokers tent. Swallowing hard to rid himself of the lump in his throat, Snake stumbled against the alley wall, sliding down to the floor and curling into a ball.

Now he was truly alone in the world.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for the delay in updating; I'll try to be quicker. **

**This chapter is inspired by this fan made video: Keep holding on by xRenaChanx on Youtube, I couldn't get the link (even with spaces) to stay on here! But check it out! It's great! **

**Please review.**

**I do not own Black Butler or its characters (except John, but he's nothing special!)**

**Sukuangtou.**


	5. Seeking Warmth, From the Cold

**Slight blood in this chapter but nothing horrifically described. **

* * *

The early morning sun crept over the horizon sending its peach rays across the sleeping city. Fresh snow which has been sprinkled in the night like flour smoothed every surface in thick waves, coating bins, roads and houses in an apricot frosting. Stretched icicles twinkled as tears dropped off its point, sparkling as they tumbled through the air before hitting the small frozen puddle below, the ice creating a marble pattern over the floor. A black bird skimmed over the coated ground, chuckling in the back of its throat as it left a trail of arrow footprints twisting behind it like a snake. The thudding sound of feet echoed around the back streets as the milkman gradually made his rounds, grumbling under his breath and sending spirals into the crisp air. A sudden, high-pitched scream shattered the peaceful scene like a glass figurine, startling people from their sleep and sending the bird far into the sky. Shouts joined the shrieking woman accompanied by howls and wails of dogs.

Snake sped through the alleys, his throat rasping against the cold air and his skin numbing painfully. Small droplets of crimson trailed behind him as the open wounds on his legs bled freely. Tears prodded at his eyes, desperately asking to be freed and Snake could do nothing my grant them their wish, letting them streak down his frozen face and into the corners of his mouth.

"It's the monster!"

"It tried to eat me!"

"Get the police!"

"Help!"

Slipping around a bend Snake dived into a tattered outdoor toilet, slamming the door behind him with shaking fingers. Almost instantly the smell smacked into him, causing him to gag and fling his hands over his nose and mouth to stop himself meeting his last meal once again. The tears were gushing in tremendous rivers now, some sticking to his face in the low temperature. His calves stung, his filthy trousers sticking to the open wounds in thick glue. Collapsing into the corner furthest from the horrific toilet Snake used his arms to pull his head between his knees and his body as if trying to shield himself from the entire world around him.

"J-Jok-er" He whimpered in his broken and useless voice, sniffing harshly before the world slowly merged into darkness.

* * *

"Excuse me; have you seen a boy, about three years old around here?" The plump woman sneered at him, her ruby eyes locking onto his skeleton arm in disgust, the middle of her mouth rising upwards.

"No, the monster probably ate him" With that she huffed off, marching away through the thick snow in her coal-coloured dress and wobbly heels. Joker growled, fists clenching and resisting the urge to throw a punch at her, or a snowball. A soft hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Just ignore her" Beast said gently, steering him away "She isn't worth it"

"I know" Joker sighed harshly "But it's just so frustrating" Starting down another back street they continue their search for the little boy.

"We will find him Joker, everybody is looking for him" Beast soothed, a smile gracing her lips comfortingly.

"Not everybody" He contradicted "Many of the performers aren't"

"Well they're stupid, they…Joker, isn't that your scarf?" Kneeling down Beast scooped up the tattered item behind the pile of rubbish, holding it up for its owner to see. Joker took it into his hands, feeling the material and face deep in thought.

"Yes" Pulling his hand away, a sticky crimson substance stained his skin "T-there's blood on it"

"And blood on the floor" Beast nodded her head at the trail of droplets staining the crisp snow, trailing around the corner.

"I…I had given this to Snake" Joker swallowed, his stomach twisting harshly. Within a second they were sprinting around the corner, following the spots of claret up to an run-down outside toilet. Panting as the freezing air scratched at his throat, joker knocked on the ancient wooden door before tugging it open with a tremendous screech, the sound of rusted metal breaking drowning the air. A stomach churning stink greeted them, making Joker cough harshly.

"Oh my God" Beast whispered, her wine eyes settling onto the unconscious boy curled up in a ball on the solid floor. Blood dripped through his revolting trousers creating a pool on the below, the material sticking to him like a second layer of skin. Already pale features were tinged ocean blue, as were his lips and fingernails, shaking violently in feverish shivers. Collapsing onto his knees, Joker swept the child into his arms, cradling him against his chest and rocking back and forth. A soft moan sneaked passed his cracked lips, Snake settling into him desperately wanting the warmth emitting from his body. The boy's cheeks held tiny oval icicles, the parts not frozen wet with salty tears.

"Shh" Joker hushed, running his hand through unwashed locks "It's ok, we're here"

* * *

Several hours later they were back at the circus grounds, the Doctor immediately whizzing Snake into his medical tent while the others waited outside anxiously. None more worried than Joker, who paced back and forth in anticipation, hands clasped behind his back and hair swishing around his neck after removing his hair pins.

The hours passed before the Doctor finally emerged from the tent, a tired expression on his worn face.

"How is he?" Joker instantly asked, rushing up to the Doctor's side in concern.

"I've cleaned the wounds and sewn them up, but an infection has set in and he has a fever which is also affecting his chest as he appears to have asthma. But he didn't get hyperthermia from his adventures so we're lucky in a way"

"Can I see him?" Joker was already halfway through the doorway when he asked, not really waiting for an answer. Stepping into the dim tent his aqua orbs settled on the tossing child beneath a scratchy blanket, swamped within the bed and panting heavily with laboured and wheezing breathes.

"Shh" Joker perched on the edge of the bed, cupping a hand over his forehead and feeling the intense heat "It's ok, I'm here, big brother's here. Everything is going to be all right" A weak hand clasped onto his dark sleeve, hazed emerald eyes staring up at him in confusion "Go to sleep, that's my good boy"

* * *

**So sorry for the lack of updates, I've been ridiculously busy over the past few weeks with exams, homework as well as being sick myself (The joy) but now I'm back! I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou.**


	6. Seeking Warmth, After a Nightmare

Space was limited within the medical tent, the beds for patients taking up the right side of the temporary room, each with a grubby curtain separating one bed from another, while the left side held boxes and trunks of medical supplies and a small, rectangle table for minor operations or replacing damaged, man-made limbs. The ground was smothered in scattered blankets, all of which were filthy with mud, leaves and snow from the many feet walked across them.

Snake was laid in the bed nearest the door, filling the tent with unnatural heat as he feverishly struggled against the blanket, ignoring all attempts Joker, who sat religiously at his bedside, made to quieten him. Nightmares plagued the child's mind relentlessly, twisting memories and thoughts into gruesome monsters and beasts that snapped at his feet or lashes at his hands if he dared to close. Twice Snake had almost fallen off the bed, Joker only just catching him on both occasions before gently tucking him back in again and placing the discarded cloth back upon the child's brow.

Despite the Doctor's work with several creams to clear the infection, Snake's temperature just kept rising. Already pallid skin turned a sickly white-yellow tinge, sometimes turning a light green whenever Snake brought back up the little food he had managed to eat the few times he woke.

By the time the fourth day was chimed in by the striking of Big Ben, Joker was exhausted beyond belief. Each night Snake would cry and tremble, fighting off some unseen attacker while Joker desperately tried to comfort him.

The previous night was no exception, but Snakes night terrors had worsened, the child screaming and moaning as if in pain, knotting the blanket around him as he kicked and squirmed until Joker eventually removed it, deciding to hold Snake in his arms to try and sooth him. Snake had calmed down quite a bit at these actions, subconsciously pushing his head into the ringmaster's shirt as he fell into an uncomfortable dream.

Light trickled in under the bottoms of the tent as the sun rose behind dappled grey clouds, creating a soft light that Joker welcomed as he slowly rocked back and forth, whispering soft words which he could only hope that Snake heard.

"Shh, I'm right here" He hummed, smiling for the first time in days as Snake curled into him "Everything is alright, big brother's here"

"Joker?" At the sound of the Doctor's voice, said person turned his head to the doorway, giving the dark-haired man a tired smile.

"Don't wake him" He whispered, sitting up in the chair so the Doctor could examine him "He's only been asleep for a few hours"

"Any change?"

"Not that I can tell" Nodding, the Doctor carefully checked Snake's pulse and breathing before feeling his brow, keeping it there for a few seconds before pulling away at studying Joker with well-trained eyes.

"When did you last sleep?" He asked, raising an eyebrow "Or eat for that matter? " Joker grinned sheepishly at the elder.

"A few days ago?" He guessed, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes in frustration.

"Then I suggest you go back to your tent and have a nap" He scolded "Before you collapse from exhaustion, have you seen yourself recently? You look a mess" This was probably true and Joker knew that, but Snake was more important at the moment. So he just shook his head and glanced down at the bundle in his arms.

"I can't leave him" He sighed, running a hand along the ivory locks "I promised I'd be here for him"

"But Joker-" The Doctor tried once again, only to be cut off by whimpering before Snake tiredly began to struggle in Joker's grip.

"Shh, calm down" Joker cooed, using his thumb to rub the boy's arm "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry" Sending a look at the Doctor, the man shook his head, rubbing his temples to sooth the oncoming headache.

"Joker, you're going to be the end of me"

* * *

"Joker?" Beast stepped silently into the tent, her movements cat-like as she peered around the stuffy rooms before settling her eyes upon the bed, a smile tugging at her lips. Curled up like a pair of field mice, Joker and Snake slept peacefully with their backs to her, Joker had his arms looped around the child's chest while Snake clutched onto his sleeve, his slow breathing giving her hope that he may be on the road of recovery. Something throbbed painfully within her chest as she glanced down at the open letting in her hand, a sad sigh passing her lips.

As much as she hated to disrupt Joker's well-needed rest, she had to tell him.

"Joker?" She called softly once again, walking closer to the bed and placing a light hand on his shoulder "Joker, wake up" Humming unhappily as he was brought back to consciousness from the welcoming black of sleep, Joker turned to face her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wha…?"

"Joker, a letter arrived"

"I'll read it later" Joker mumbled, rolling back over and wrapping the blanket over his shoulder "I'm sleeping"

"But Joker" Beast bit her lip, swallowing hard "It's from Snake's old owner, he…He want's Snake back"

* * *

**Sorry it's short! I honestly didn't mean it! This is just all I have planned for this chapter and it seemed a good place to end this chapter, sorry! But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**I don't own Black Butler.**

**Please review!**

**Sukuangtou**


End file.
